Hocus pocus
by NarutoandKakashiFan
Summary: Three hundred years later, witches return and it's up to three kids and a cat to save the town before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Hocus Pocus**

**Okay, I've wanted to do a parody of this for a long time.**

**I own none of the characters and not the story plot or movie.**

**R and R, enjoy**

**---------------------------**

Zachary Binx: Zuko (Avatar the Last Airbender)

Emily Binx: Azula (Avatar the Last Airbender)

Winifred Sanderson: Dante (Full metal alchemist)

Sarah Sanderson: Lindsey (Total Drama Island)

Mary Sanderson: Jinx (Teen titans)

Max Dennison: Ace Copular (Powerpuff girls)

Dani Dennison: Melody (The little mermaid two)

Allison Zenko: Buttercup (Powerpuff girls. With her more as the look of PPGZ for stories sake)

-----------------------------------------

It was a gloomy morning in the old time village, everything silent. Over the lake suddenly fell a shadow, a cape billowing in the wind as the figure began to descend toward the streets at the edge. Each of the farm animals was seeming to go a little crazy in fear. At one cabin, the figure stalked past the open window. Inside on a cot a boy around fourteen was sleeping. He had shaggy black hair, golden eyes and pale skin. His eyes shot open as the figure past, body shooting up in bed.

"Good god..." Zuko slowly began to lay down, glancing over to the bed where his younger sister was supposed to be sleeping. His golden eyes widened when he saw she wasn't there. "Azula? Azula!" He shoved off the bed, making his way quickly outside to look for the girl. Outside, he could hear a faint song being sung through the misty air.

_**Come, little children**_

_**I'll take thee away **_

_**Into a land**_

_**Of enchantment**_

"Azula!"

_**Come, little children**_

_**The time's come to say**_

"Tristen!" Zuko made his way quickly over to the cabin that laid across from his, catching the attention of a tall dark haired male. "Hast thou seen my sister, Azula?"

"Nay.." The teen answered, lifting his hand to point out in the distance. "But look!" A billow of purple smoke rose above the tree tops from the woods. "They conjure!" Zuko went silent until he heard a giggling noise from his sister. "Oh god.... The woods!" The two took off, running down the dirt path, following the sounds of giggling. Azula was following after the figure who would come to be known as one of the witches. Tristen swallowed "She's done for!"

Zuko grabbed him by the shirt collar, yanking him back with a growl "Wake my father, get the others, go!" He ordered, giving him a shove. Tristen took off back into the village while Zuko swallowed, before following after the two in front of him. He tried calling for his sister once more, but she didn't answer. Once in the woods, he tripped over a branch and tumbled down past trees and other things. There was a thud as he came to a stop a few bits away from an old house where the smoke seemed to come from.

"Come child." The witch cooed, waving her hand for Azula to keep following. From inside the house came a loud laughter, before the door slammed closed once more. Zuko kept silent, making his way through the leaves and onto a few small rocks that lingered on the side of the house. He pried open the window, slowly lifting his head to peek inside. Azula sat on a chair, a blank look on her face as the witches circled her. Her eyes widened as she spotted her brother.

"Azula.." The whisper was enough to catch the witch's attention, their heads whipping around to face him. Zuko ducked down, pressing against the side of the house as he began to creep away. The windows banged open as one of the oldest witch poked her head out. She had short brown hair streaked with white, a wrinkled face and dark eyes. Dante glared at the sky "Oh great... Another glorious morning... Makes me sick!" She slammed the windows back shut, turning around. "Idiots!"

"Coming!" The other two pushed each other as they came in. One had tanned skin and long blond hair, her eyes alit against her old skin. She was Lindsey, the witch who had lured Azula along, the non to bright one. The last one had pink hair, streaked with grey and white. She wore a long dark purple gown. Jinx was her name. She gave Lindsey a disgusted look, giving her an elbow in the back.

Dante gave a simple shrug, making her way away from the window "Must have been a troll!" She swept across the room, coming to a small table where a leather covered book lay. "Oh my darling... my little book! We must continue our little spell now that our guest has arrived..." She turned toward Azula, giving a smirk while the little girl smiled blankly. "Wake up... come now, sleepyhead." The single eye on the cover slowly opened, causing her to give a squeal of delight. "There we go... Jinx!"

"Coming!" The pink haired girl made her way over, glancing towards the book before she went back to the cauldron that stood in the middle of the room. "I noticed blondie hasn't helped at all.." She cast Lindsey another disgusted look. The girl gave one back "I lured the child!"

Dante raised her hand, whacking Jinx upside the back of the head with a sneer of her own. "Leave her be... She has done her part!" She warned. Jinx growled, glaring at the back of Dante's head as she returned to the book. The woman threw her hands up "Tis time!" With those words the pages of the book spun until it stopped in the middle. She ran her finger down the words. "Bring to a full rolling bubble. Add two drops of oil and boil."

"Ah...! I got it, you do that, I'll do this!" Jinx waved her hand, moving past Dante as she went to a shelf to grab the items needed. Outside Zuko made his way up the spinning water wheel and up towards an open window, remaining silent as best as he could. The dark haired woman continued to speak, a grin on her lips.

"Mix blood of owl with the herb that's red. Turn three times; pluck a hair from my head. Add a dash of pox and a dead man's toe..." She chuckled or rather cackled. "Dead man's toe and make it a fleshy one!"

"Dead man's toe!" Lindsey joined in the laughter, pushing away from the wall and beginning to spin around the room. "Dead man's toe, Dead man's toe!" She spun past Jinx who carried a bowl toward the cauldron. She lifted a toe, sniffing it before throwing it into the pot. "Fresh one!" She then threw one at Lindsey, who giggled and grabbed a few to throw back at her. This continued until one hit Dante right on the cheek. She threw down the spoon she'd been stirring with, turning to glare at the both of them. "Will you two stop it! I need to concentrate!"

"Sorry..." Jinx gave the blond an elbow to the back, hissing in talk. "She needs to concentrate, dope.." She trailed off, looking up toward the ceiling suddenly. She began to move, dropping the bowl back onto the table. "...I smell a child!" She announced. Zuko's eyes widened and he quickly hid himself. Dante glanced up, before throwing her hand towards where Azula sat "What doust thou call that?!"

"A child?"

"Hmph!" She made her way to the potion, waving her hands a second time. "Sisters, gather around. One thing more and all is done. Add a bit of thine own tongue!" The other two gathered around, all three biting their tongues before they spit into the cauldron. It bubbled for a moment, before turning a misty bright green. "Oh, Dante... Thou art divine!" Jinx grinned slowly.

"Tis ready for tasting... One drop of this and her life will be mine!" Dante ignored the glares from her sisters. "I mean... Ours." She dipped a long spoon into the potion, while Jinx made her way over to Azula with Lindsey. The pink haired girl grabbed her mouth, forcing it open as the spoon came closer. "Alright girl... Stay still."

"NO!"

The three sisters whipped around as Zuko jumped down to stand in front of them, golden eyes glaring venomously. Lindsey blinked, before grinning happily "A boy!"

"Get him, you idiots!"

"I told you I smelt a child!" Jinx snarled, pushing her blond sister away as the two began to chase after Zuko. The boy made his way around the cauldron, using it to keep the two away. Dante growled "Get away from my potion!" At that, Zuko grinned and grabbed hold of the cauldron. He pushed it hard, knocking the other two over. With them down, he began to pour the contents out.

"My potion!"

"Azula!" Zuko moved away to grab his sister, only to be shocked as lightening burst from Dante's fingers. He stumbled, but remained standing. Dante flicked her fingers, a smaller bolt coming out. This one made him collaspe, a thud heard as he connected with the floor. Jinx growled toward the fallen boy, before she blinked. "Dante... Look." She jabbed her finger toward Azula, who was shining in a white light.

"Sisters, prepare thyself... Tis her life force, my potion works! Take my hands we shall share her!" Lindsey and Jinx both stood, taking hold of Dante's hands as they made their way closer to the little girl. Zuko grabbed hold of a ladder, trying to pull himself up as the three witches began to suck the life from the little girl. "Sisters.. Behold!"

Lindsey threw her hood back, her faded blond hair now bright with life. She giggled happily, clapping her hands then "I'm beautiful again! The boys will love me!" Jinx stared at her now smooth hands, her smile stretching as she clapped herself. "We're young!"

"Well... Younger." Dante added, looking down at herself in her own handheld mirror. She laughed nonetheless "But it's a start!" The three began to laugh, taking hold of each others hands as they danced in a circle. Zuko looked at his sisters, heart falling at what he saw. She was unmoving, her head slumped down. "Azula..."

Jinx smiled, putting her hands to her now all pink horned hair "Dante, you are a mere sprig of a girl!"

"Liar, but I shall be a sprig forever once I suck the lives out of all the children in this foolish town!" Dante paused, turning her head towards Zuko with a smirk. "Let's brew another batch!"

"Hag!" The boy spat, leaning against the ladder to keep him standing as he glared at the three. "There are not enough children to make thee young and beautiful!"

"Hag...? Sisters did you hear what he called you? Whatever shall we do with him?"

"Let's barbecue and fillet him.."

"Hang him on a hook and let me play with him!" Dante growled at that suggestion, giving her blond haired sister a slap in the back of the head. "Fool... Book darling, come to mommy." From the table, the leather covered book floated into her hands. She opened it, turning a few pages "Yes, his punishment must be more fulsome, more lingering. Dazzle me, my darling." The book turned a few pages, until it stopped on a random page "Let's see amnesia, bunions, chilblains, cholera…we can to better than that, I think."

Jinx reached out to turn another page, tapping her finger against one of the spells "What about this one?" Her sister raised her eyebrows, before giving another nod. "...Perfect. His punishment won't be to die... but to live forever with his gult!"

"As what!" Lindsey giggled, trying to see what the spell said before the book snapped shut and was shoved into her hands. With a frown, she went to put the book back into place before hurrying back. "Jump back!" The other did as their sister ordered, while Dante moved closer to Zuko.

_**Twist the bones**_

_**And bend the back.**_

The two sisters realized what she was doing, both coming closer as they began to chant as well.

_**Itch-it-a-cop-it-a,**_

_**Mel-a-ka-mys-tic-a.**_

**_Trim him of his baby fat_**

_**Itch-it-a-cop-it-a,**_

_**Mel-a-ka-mys-tic-a.**_

**_Give him fur_**

**_Black as black_**

_**Just…**_

_**Like…**_

_**This!**_

Zuko grunted in pain, letting go of the ladder and slowly sinking to the floor as his body began to transform. His body had been changed into the form of a black cat with a red scar covering his left eye. Lindsey moved forward to try and pet him, only to scream and giggle loudly as he tried to bite her hand. Sudden banging on the door caused the three to turn, eyes widening as they noticed the lit torches outside their home.

"Witches! Daughters of darkness, open up!"

"Hide the child!" Dante ordered in a quiet hiss, running her way over to the door. Jinx grabbed an old blanket, throwing it over Azula's still body "There be no witches here!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist! We are three old spinster ladies! Spending a quiet evening at home!" The two began to push the door, trying to keep it closed against the bangs the mob continued to do.

"Sucking the lives out of little children!" Lindsey finished with a loud giggling. Dante's eyes widened, before she reached out and grabbed hold of her sister, beginning to strangle her "You moron!" Later that day, the three now stood on barrels, nooses around their necks as they glared back at the villagers. A man with long dark hair and golden eyes stepped forward. Zuko's father Ozai glared slowly. "Dante."

"Hm?"

"I will ask one final time..."

"Yes?"

"What the hell have you done with my son, Zuko?!"

"Zuko... Now who is.." She pretended to think, rolling her eyes toward the sky.

"ANSWER ME!"

"I don't know!" She faked innocence, glancing at her sisters who both grinned in return. "Cat's got my tongue!" Lightening and thunder cracked as all three laughed. Zuko growled behind the villagers, remaining on a rock as he watched.

Lindsey sighed, shifting her hands against the ropes that held them down. "Oh, dear... This is so uncomfortable!" She let out another sigh as Dante smirked slowly "Sisters... Sing!"

**_Thrice I with mercury_**

**_And spit upon the 12 tables_**

"Don't listen, cover your ear!" Ozai covered his wife's ears as Ursa strayed closer to her husband. "Listen to them not!" At that Tristen dropped the leather covered spell book he'd grabbed from the house. The book opened, flipping to a few pages before it stopped. The words on the page caused Dante to giggle happily "Fools! All of you! My ungodly book speaks to you. On All Hallows Eve when the moon is round, a virgin will summon us from under the ground. We shall be back! And the lives of all the children shall be mine!" All three burst into cackling laughter as the thunder and lightening burst across the sky. Ozai narrowed his eyes in a glare, making a cutting motion across his throat. Ursa gasped as the barrels were knocked over, hanging the witches slowly.

"Come along.." Tristen took hold of the woman's arm, leading her away as the rest of the villagers moved back as well, some of them mumbling. Ozai glanced down, glaring at Zuko's cat form as it rubbed against his leg. Black cats were as bad as the witches "Away... Away beast!" The cat darted away, slowly curling up on a rock as he watched his parents leave the area.

_Poor Zuko... No one knew what became of him, those three hundred years ago..._


	2. It's a conspiracy

"And so.. The sisters were hanged by the town folk!" A man with dark brown skin and brown hair spoke, keeping a grim look on his face as he walked past the students who continued to watch and listen. "And there are those who say on Halloween night, an orange cat still guards the old house... warning off any who might make the witches come back to life!" The teacher, Iruka threw a black streamer at one of his students, a girl with bright pink hair who screeched, covering up her face. The class burst into laughter, as did Iruka who clapped for a moment. Sakura put a hand over her heart, glaring at her friends who continued to laugh.

"Gimmie a break.." The teacher and several students turned their heads to look at the speaker, a boy around seventeen or so. He had light green skin and a bored expression on his face even seen behind the dark sunglasses he wore. "Ah... we have a spectic in our mist... Mr. Copular, if you could be so kind as to tell us your punk laid back point of view, hm?"

Ignoring the punk comment, Ace sat forward, bracing his arms on the desk as he let a smirk crawl over his green lips. "Well... granted you and the resta your idiots are all into these witches and dyed cats and stuff."

A few students glared at him while Iruka put a hand to his head, groaning lightly "Stuff?"

"But everyone knows Halloween was really invented by the candy company." He shook his head "It's a conspiracy for crap's sake!"

"That's where you're wrong." This time Ace turned to face the speaker who sat a few seats behind him with a faint sneer. The girl looked around fifteen with short dark hair, dark green eyes and a sneer on her own face. Beside her sat a pale, blue eyed girl with blond pigtails and a redheaded girl with a red bow stuck in her hair. Both looked equally annoyed by the boy's comment. "It's based on All Hallow's eve, smartass." She retorted. "The one night of the year where the dead can return to earth."

Iruka clapped his hands, giving a faint smirk at her answer. "Well said, Buttercup... but both of you watch the language in my class." He told the two with a glare, before making his way off towards the front of the room. Ace continued to watch the green eyed girl, before pushing off from the chair and making his way to her desk. "In case Bob Marley shows up.. here's my number." He handed her a piece of paper that indeed had his phone number. Buttercup raised her head to stare at him, before getting up as the bell rang.

"Hey, Apple-boy... Fat chance." A few jocklike boys called, following after the rest of the students out the door. Ace paused for a moment, before snatching his bag from the floor and taking off as well. Outside the school, students burst into cheers for the upcoming night of Halloween. Buttercup waved toward her sisters, pulling the hood of her black jacket over her head. "I'll catch you guys at home!"

"Kid!"

"What do you want?" She kept walking forward as Ace rode his bike up beside her, idling as they walked/rode. "Sorry.. Ya know fer embarrassing you in class."

That made her slow down, turning her head to look at him "You didn't... You just moved here from Toon City right?"

"Last week."

"Must be a big change."

"Yeah, it's a goddamn joy."

She frowned then, stopping in her walk to turn to him fully. "What's wrong with it?"

"Oh this place is great.. Leaves and whatnot. But this halloween crap..."

"Not your thing?"

"Those sisters? Please."

With that last comment, Buttercup leaned close to him, holding up a piece of paper. "Trick or treat." Once he took it, she pulled back and made her way off. Ace grinned slowly, only to have it fall from his face as he realized she'd handed him the paper he had given her a few minutes ago. After that he took off, riding through the town and eventually into the woods. He came to a graveyard, skidding on the brakes as two figures popped out from behind the stones. One had long red hair, with red stripes on his cheeks. The other had an eyepatch over his right eye and a scar on his left cheek. Both wore dark cloaks. The redhead spoke up "Halt! Who does there?"

"...I'm Ace." He could only stare at them, looking both confused and perhaps horrified. "Just moved here."

"From where?"

"Toon City."

The two stared at each other, then back at him. Obviously none too bright.

"..In America?"

"Oh!" The scarred one nodded, stepping around the stone with the redhead. "I'm Xigbar... This idiot's Axel."

"Right... Nice ta meet ya."

Axel moved, wrapping an arm around Ace's shoulders as if the two of them were friends. "So... got any cash?"

"No."

"Gee... we don't get any cash, what the hell am I supposed to do with my afternoon?" Xigbar asked, laying his hands on the handlebars of the bike. Ace glanced at him, a crooked smirk forming on his lips as he pulled the bike back slightly "Learn ta breathe through yer nose?"

This caused Axel to go into a fit of laughter, until Xigbar cast him a venom filled glare. He glanced down towards Ace's feet, giving another smirk. "Nice shoes... Let me try em' on." His answer was a deadpan look on the green skinned boy's face and soon Ace rode out of the woods, feet bare and a few bruises lingering on his face and knuckles. He glared down at the town below, before kicking off down the hill. At his new home, he kicked the bike to the grass and stalked inside, the door slamming shut behind.

Inside a short woman with red hair and green eyes turned to look at him, setting down a box. Ace's adopted mother Ariel. "How was school?"

"It sucked!" He announced, kicking aside a few boxes that remained in the way of the kitchen. His adopted father Eric looked after him with a scowl "Watch your language!" His warning was ignored as Ace stomped up the stairs, throwing his hands up in the air "I can't believe I had ta move here!" Once he was at his door, he rested his head against it, beginning to bang it.

"...Why wasn't he wearing any shoes?" Ariel asked, looking first at the stairs then back at her husband. Eric gave a small shrug, picking up the pliers from the table "Some form of protest probably."

Inside his room, Ace threw off his backpack and jacket as he made his way over to the cage that lay in the room. A light blue garden snake stared back at him, hissing quietly "Hey boy.." He picked up a mouse from another cage, dropping it into where the snake lay. He turned away from the display, dropping down to where his bed was, yanking a pillow over his face. "Oh, Buttercup... you're so soft... just like a.."

"BOO!" From the closet emerged a short girl with long black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black/green witch's dress, the pointed hat tilted on her head. Ace shot forward, glasses sliding off as he glared. "Melody!" Ariel and Eric's own daughter, his sister now.

She grinned, making her way over and hopping onto the bed beside the teen. She flopped down on the bed, putting her hand to her forehead "I'm Buttercup.. Kiss me, I'm Buttercup!" If looks could kill from the glare, he sent her. Ace pushed off from the bed, raising a hand to fix his sunglasses. "Ariel told you ta stay outta my room!" He told her, annoyance creeping through his voice.

"Don't be such a crab!" Melody stood from the bed, beginning to bounce lightly as she ignored the glare her 'brother' was sending her. "Guess what, you're taking me trick or treating!"

"Hell no!"

"Mom said you had too!" She jumped down from the bed, grabbing hold of the back of his shirt to keep him from moving away. Ace reached back, shoving her hand off. "She can take you!"

"She and Dad are going to a party at the town hall!"

"Well, yer ten so go by yerself!" He moved away, taking a seat down on a dark bluebean bag chair, picking up a gameboy and beginning to idly press the buttons. Melody pouted, trying to use the innocent look as she knelt beside him. "Come on Acey... For once can't you quit being a gangster and just enjoy the time with me?" She smiled, working up the large puppy eyes.

"No."

"....It doesn't matter what you say, you're taking me!" Slowly, Ace dropped the gameboy as he turned his head to look at her. "Wanna bet?" With that he shoved off of the beanbag chair, moving up the stairs that led to the small area up in his room. Melody stood, the pout turning into a deep scowl as she glared at him.

"MOM!!!!!!!!"


	3. A visit to the house?

Later on, Eric made his way over to the stairs, clapping his hands as he called up the stairs. "Come on kids, the witching hour is about to begin!" He then pretended to scream as Melody jumped down the stairs, wrapping her arms around her father's neck. Ace followed, a scowl on his green lips as he kept silent. Being forced into this was a fate worst then death it seemed. "What are you supposed to be, Ace?"

"An FBI agent...."

"Makes sense with those glasses..." His 'father' half-sighed, noting the displeased look on the teen's face. Ariel made her way over, a camera held in her hands as she smiled. "Alright, everyone.. say Halloween!" Her husband and daughter did as requested, Ace grimcing as he kept the deep scowl on his face. Soon after, he was sitting outside one of the houses as Melody was collecting the candy with a few other kids. "Lighten up, Acey." She told him as she hopped down the steps to stand by the place he was sitting. He gave her a deadpan look, standing up with a small grunt "Can we go home now?"

"No." She answered, gripping the candy filled bag as she made her way down the small walkway. At the front, Axel and Xigbar were fooling around with a few other kids, some smashing pumpkins or eating candy they'd swiped from the little kids. "...Let's go the other way." Ace wasn't in the mood to deal with them, still annoyed by the earlier theft of his shoes and wounds that lingered on his hands. Melody ignored his words, continuing to walk towards the way out. Xigbar raised his foot, causing her to stop. "Ding-ding, ding-ding!" He announced. Axel jumped, landing beside the little girl. "Stop and pay the toll, kid!"

"Ten chocolate bars!"

"Empty your sack!"

Melody gave the group of teens a glare, holding tightly to her candy as she stepped away from Axel "Drop dead, morons!" The whole group grinned, pretending to be shocked by her actions. "Hey twerp... How'd you like to hang off that telephone pole?" Temari, a girl with blond hair tied in four ponytails asked, causing the rest of the teens to laugh in agreement. She only continued to glare "Nice try... but I've got my brother with me, Ace!"

"Hey, Green-boy!" Axel called back as the green skinned boy slowly made his way over, lips twitching from both anger and embarassment. He put a hand on his sister's back, pulling her away from the rest of the group as best as he could. Xigbar grinned, dropping his foot back to the ground "Doing a little trick or treating?"

"Taking my little sister out.."

"Gee, that's nice..." Axel made his way around the two in a circle, stopping to flick the sunglasses on Ace's face. "What're you supposed to be? A new kid on the block!" The others burst into laughter, until Melody moved forward and kicked the redhead in the shin. "For your info... He's a little leaguer!" Axel merly growled, hopping up and down as he held his shin. Little kid had a hard kick. Ace grabbed hold of his sister's shoulder, trying to pull her away only to be stopped by Xigbar. "Everyone pays the toll."

"Shove it, ugly!"

Xigbar twisted his head down, reaching out to grab the little girl before a bag of candy was shoved into his hands. "Enjoy!" Ace hissed in retort, grabbing hold of Melody's wrist this time and practically dragging her away from the group of teens. Xigbar chuckled, holding the bag in his arms "Thanks, Green-boy! And the shoes fit great!"

Once they were far enough away, Melody yanked her arm free and adjusted the pointed hat she still wore "You shoulda punched him out!" She told her brother in a slightly annoyed tone. Ace glared at her from behind the sunglasses, keeping in step after her. "They woulda killed me!"

"Least you could have died like a man."

"Hey!" At his bark, Melody turned, lingering on the steps she had just started to climb up for the next house. Ace raised his hand, pointing back down the sidewalk where they had just come from. "Ya just humilated me in fronta half the guys at school! Collect yer candy and piss off!" Melody stared at him, her lower lip trembling before she shoved off the steps and down the sidewalk "I wanna go home! Now!" With a sigh, Ace pushed his sunglasses up and followed after to where she now sat on a bale of hay.

"Mel... Look, I'm sorry..." He let himself fall back, head hitting the bale of hay that rested beside where his sister sat. "I just... hate this place. I miss my old friends... I wanna go home!" At his words, Melody sat up, wiping her eyes with her palm as she glared at him. "This is your home, get use to it!" With that she buried her head back into the scratchy hay. Ace sat up, rubbing a hand through his hair to remove the hay before he leaned closer to her "Give me another chance?"

"Why should I?"

"Cause, I'm yer brother." Melody turned her head to stare at him, before she giggled with a roll of her eyes. She sat up, while Ace glanced upward at the sky "Holy shit..." She looked upward too, trying to see what he'd seen. While she was looking, he reached down and grabbed her around the waist in a hug "Rawr!"

"You jerk!" She laughed nonetheless, squirming free of his arms and grabbing her bag of candy from the ground. Both turned to the house behind them, eyes widening at the large place in front of them. "Wow..." Ace whistled slowly, making his way up the walk. His sister followed, glancing around with a sigh. "Rich people... Probably drink cider and bob for apples." Inside the house was decorated with orange and black decorations, ballons on the ceiling and people milling around in old fashioned gowns and suits, masks over their eyes.

"Trick or treat!" The two called together, looking around as the people passed them. Ace felt his sleeve yanked as Melody spied a large basket filled to the brim with candy bars and other goodies for the kids. "Jackpot!" Ace grinned himself, grabbing hold of one of the kitkat bars, unwrapping and shoving it into his mouth eagerly.

"Ace Copular."

He choked on the chocolate in his mouth, putting a hand to his chest as he tried to dislodge the food. At the top of the stairs, Buttercup leaned against it, a floor length dark green gown with puffy sleeves covering her body. "I thought halloween wasn't your thing?" She asked sweetly. Melody, seeing her brother still choking, reaching up and punched him in the back. "This is Buttercup?"

"Y...Yeah.. I was just taking my little sister Melody out." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, using his elbow to give his sister a jab to the back, slowly watching as the girl made her way down the stairs, holding up the bottom of the dress. Melody gave him a jab in return, smiling sweetly towards the older female. "My parents made him." Another jab from her brother silenced her.

"That sounds fun.. Want some juice?" Buttercup asked, making her way over towards one of the buffet tables. She made her way back, handing the cup to Ace and one to the smaller female. Ace took a sip, still trying to keep from choking a second time "So... Enjoyin' the party?"

"No... It's my father's friends and my sisters are out. I've just got candy duty." She waved toward the basket of said goodies, picking up one of the candy bars. "I like your costume, Melody. It's a nice witch."

"Thank you... I like your costume too." Melody took a bite of her candy, glancing towards her older brother before she turned her attention back to Buttercup. "I couldn't wear anything like that... I don't have... What'd you call em' Ace... Yabos?" Ace choked on his drink, bits of water splashing to the carpeted floor. Melody continued to speak, batting her eyes innocently at both her brother and his love interest. "Acey likes your Yabos... Infact, he loves them!"

Ace sent her a glare that clearly said she was going to be beaten with a hose when they arrived home. Buttercup tried not to smirk, setting down the candy bar back into the basket. "I really like witches. The Sanderson Sisters really."

"Me too! We just learned about them in school." Melody nodded in return. "No kidding? My sister Blossom used to help run the musesum... but they had to close it down cause all kinds of scary things kept happening." Buttercup lowered her voice, trying to create a scary effect for the mood.

"Why don't we go to the place then?" Ace brought up, setting down his cup. Melody shook her head quickly, mouthing the word for him to stop. He ignored her, turning towards Buttercup instead "Come on... Make a believer outta me."

She paused, seeming to think on this before she grinned in return. "...Alright. No one will miss me. Just let me change." She moved past them, making her way back up the stairs. Melody gave her brother a shove in the arm "Ace! We can't go, my friends at school told me that place was haunted!"

"Mel, this is the girl of my dreams..."

"Take her to the movies like a normal guy!" She turned to leave only to be turned around, Ace gripping her arm lightly. He knelt down, looking at her slowly "Melody... Please. Just do this one thing and I'll do whatever you want... Please!" At his begging tone, the little girl grinned "Alright.. Next year we go trick or treating as Wendy and Peter Pan. You wear tights or it's no deal."

Ace hesitated, glancing back up the stairs where Buttercup had disappeared too. Melody rolled her eyes toward the ceiling, before moving to take off.

"Okay, Okay, it's a deal!"


End file.
